


no one said the words all have to rhyme

by eyesonly



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BB-8 is a service dog in training, Finn is a drag queen, Finn would make a beautiful queen pls fight me, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, the art of drag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonly/pseuds/eyesonly
Summary: Poe is a wounded Air Force veteran who is struggling to get back to civilian life. Finn is an incredible drag queen who works at a successful yet soul-draining club. Who knew going to a mutual friend's birthday party would literally change everything?





	no one said the words all have to rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah. this happened? i'm def not new to the stormpilot fandom but this is my first fic in it.
> 
> fyi pls note that finn is a cis man in drag, she/her pronouns are only used when in drag for posterity's sake. 
> 
> literally i couldn't stop thinking about jenna marbles doing her boyfriend's makeup and then seeing the beautiful humans that are bob the drag queen and monet xchange on my instagram and ~ta da~
> 
> i want this to be a series but don't get your hopes up?
> 
> title is from soldier by trixie mattel

“Please Finn! It’s just for one night, try expanding your horizons, it might be fun!” 

Finn stares at his roommate and her irresistible doe eyes from his slouched form on the couch.

“You know how I feel about straight bars, Rey,” he crosses his arms.

Rey groans and looks like she is holding back every urge to throttle him, “why are you such a bloody diva! We’re going for Rose and-“

“Jessika will be there,” Finn sing-songs mockingly.

“Maybe if you went anywhere other than First Order-Ups, which is sad because that’s where you work, you’d realize that there are other places with fun people! Not just catty queens slaving away for a good spot at a washed out gay bar!” Finn throws a pillow at her that she easily dodges.

“I don’t want to bro it up with all your work friends,” Finn lets out a petulant whine.

“Stormi can come for all I care! I just want you to come out and have fun somewhere where Phasma isn’t holding shit over your head!” Rey pleads falling to her knees between his own legs. 

The doe eyes are back in full force. Finn looks at her then sighs.

“Fine, but I’m going to look better than the birthday girl and I’m going to hit on every man gay, straight, or in between at that place.”

“I didn’t expect anything less,” she bounces up, kissing his forehead before scampering off, “You better get ready!”

—-

It’s just a night out. To a bar. With friends.

It’s going to be fun. It’s going to be fun. It’s going to be fun, damn it.

“Poe, you alright?” Snap claps him on the back causing him to jump slightly, “Shit, sorry man.”

Poe plasters on an easy crooked grin and gives a soft chuckle, “It’s all good, buddy. Just enjoying the music,” he takes a sip of his beer as if to prove that’s a universal symbol of okay-ness.

Snap wearily gives him a look but nods, “Just let me know if it’s too much in here, okay?”

Poe snorts pushing him forward, “Go have fun, I’m a big boy, been taking care of myself and you jerks for awhile now.”

Snap rolls his eyes but relaxes and walks over to the crowded area full of party balloons, streamers, and a bunch of 20-somethings in various drinking games.

Definitely not his scene, but it’s for Rose. Not that he and Rose are close, but her older sister was a pilot of his. Killed in action. The thought still sent a cold chill up the back of his neck and made him want to spiral down-

He tries to stop himself, shaking his head, feeling his own curls brush across his forehead. He sips his beer before deciding to limp from his solitary table by the bar to the festivities.

He sees several of his former pilots and pushes himself forward despite the twinge of pain in his right leg, his cane carrying most of the weight until he nearly trips over a bench. He flinches for impact with the ground but rather finds himself caught in a pair of strong arms.

“Whoa there, cowboy.”

—-

So the bar isn’t terrible. It’s not his scene. Okay, maybe it’s more his scene, but it’s definitely not Stormi’s scene and he can’t remember the last time he went out to a bar or club as Finn.

Stormi warmly greets Rose, who is five foot nothing but has the energy of a freight train, and she barrels right into her barely coming up to Stormi’s waist in her six inch heels.

“Stormi! You came! Rey said you were super busy with shows and all so I wasn’t holding out hope but you’re really here!” She excitedly grips the perfectly manicured hands of the taller queen before her.

Stormi leans down cupping Rose’s face and kissing her cheek, with a warm mahogany-sparkled smile.

“Happy birthday, beautiful. Now, show a lady where to get a drink,” Stormi smirks as Rose takes her hand guiding her to the party’s private bar and then casually showing Stormi off to several of her just as spunky college friends.

Stormi looks trying to friend Rey, spotting her talking to Jess, which isn’t surprising. There are few other around Jess, most likely retired Air Force like her.

There are a few friends Finn has casually met at the garage where both Jess and Rey work, not that he can remember whose face goes with what name. He’s only stopped in to drop off her lunch or give her their shared beat up car for the day.

Stormi manages to pry herself from Rose’s grasp after finishing her drink and heads over to Rey and her crew.

The next thing she notices is a blur of dark curls, someone falling, and she instinctively grabs the person.

Definitely a man. Definitely a very handsome man. Definitely a man with the style sense of a TV cowboy in the 1960’s.

“Whoa there, cowboy,” she purrs out, helping right the man who is staring at her with the most handsomely awestruck face her little queer heart had ever seen.

—-

Poe blinks up at the woman. No, not woman.

A fucking goddess.

Her hair is a long, slightly curled golden caramel. Her face covered in muted browns and shimmering golds to match her sequined golden halter jumpsuit that he swears cannot be real.

“You okay, love?” Her voice is soft, British, but definitely amused at the gawking Poe.

Poe nods quickly. 

“I-I...Sorry, I mean thanks? ...Wow,” he is breathless and he can’t stop staring.

They must have gotten the attention of the crowd next to them, as Karé rushes over seeing the unsteady Poe.

“Poe, hon, you okay?”

Poe finally breaks eye contact, “Yeah, I’m great thanks to...”

The woman smiles warmly.

“Stormi, Stormi Daze. I’m Rey’s friend,” Stormi smiles as Karé nods offering a hand that Stormi takes.

“I’m Karé, Snap’s wife. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Stormi. Poe, why don’t you take a seat," she offers but Poe brushes her off still stealing looks at Stormi.

“I spilled my beer, I need to get another,” Poe says quickly.

“I can get it for you,” Karé offers.

“It’s okay Karé-“

“Poe, let me-“

“I said I got it!” Poe growls out shaking off her hands on his shoulder.

Stormi looks between them.

“Hey, I need a drink too. Think you can buy a girl a drink?” Poe nods quickly, appreciative of the save. “Then lead the way, cowboy. I got your six,” she winks at Karé who visibly relaxes but still watches as Poe limps slowly to the bar.

Limping slowly with a fucking goddess following him. Jesus Christ.

—-

Stormi is unsure how to read the man, she now knows as Poe, from moment one.

Was she the first queen he’d ever met? He seemed utterly shocked about the whole thing.

Assuming from the sticker wrapped around his metal cane, he was definitely former Air Force. Probably knew Jess.

“Uh, what can I get you?” Poe nervously asks.

“Vodka soda lime,” Stormi takes a seat at the bar, crossing her legs studying Poe.

Poe orders for them both, seeming much more confident in the few brief moments he interacts with the bartender than he has since he ran into Stormi.

He hands Stormi her drink with a slightly trembling hand, she doesn't know if he's nervous or something more.

“So you know Jess, I’m assuming?” Stormi says softly taking a sip.

Poe nods quickly, “Yeah, both Air Force. You know Rey?”

Stormi hums a yes. “We’re roommates. Childhood best friends. Platonic soul mates and loves of each other’s lives. It’s very cliche, really.”

A grin grows on Poe’s face.

“No, no, that’s really...endearing. My friend Snap and I are like that. Sort of. He has a wife now, Karé, the overprotective mom friend.”

Stormi nods smiling into her drink as Poe still studies her. She rubs at her bare arms, the cool night at the outdoor venue finally getting her as she sits.

Poe notices immediately and shrugs off his tan leather jacket handing it to her.

“Here,” he mutters softly as she graciously takes it.

“You sure, sweetheart,” she asks as Poe quickly nods still staring at her in awe. 

Poe shakes his head as if to clear it and looks back at her.

“I’m sorry, I feel like I’m making an ass out of myself…”

“You’re not.”

“You’re just so...God, gorgeous?”

“I know.”

“I’m not, fuck, I’m not like this.”

“It’s okay, it’s endearing,” she quips back with a smirk.

Poe pauses, smiling at her, really genuinely smiling at her.

“You’re pretty handsome yourself, cowboy,” she hums.

Poe shakes his head fervently unable to even respond to the comment, his mouth going completely dry.

“Just take the compliment, baby,” she runs her hand up his arm and he twitches like he wants to move back, but he rather just looks at her hand dumbfounded.

—-

Poe doesn’t know what to do. Is she messing with him? Her face is so fucking genuine. Why would she give the time of day to a no one like him? 

A crippled, anxiety ridden, war torn no one like him.

He meets her soft dark eyes, his mouth falling open before a weight slams to his back sending him nearly into Stormi’s lap.

“Poe! Oh my God, I didn’t even know you were here!” Rose’s high voice breaks the moment.

Poe looks over trying to gather his bearings, “Hey Squirt, happy birthday,” he offers a soft smile and forces a hug he doesn’t feel quite comfortable giving.

Not because he doesn’t love Rose. Touch is just hard now.

Rose pulls back and smiles at Stormi.

“I didn’t know you and Poe were friends!”

“Just a handsome gentleman buying a girl a drink, sweetheart,” Stormi winks at him, “What are you doing away from your party? Go back, don’t you worry your pretty head over us old biddies that can’t hang with the kids.”

Rose scoffs playfully, “You could probably out do all of them over there, you’re the queen!”

Stormi clinks her glass to Rose’s, “And don’t forget it, but I promised Rey I would behave tonight. Not cause a scene,” she teases, knowing she promised the exact opposite.

Rose giggles, “You don’t ever have to behave on my account! I’m just so happy you’re here! You too, Poe! We’ve missed you!” 

She finishes before a young woman pulls Rose away handing her more drinks.

Stormi and Poe let out a breathy laugh at her retreat.

“She’s…” Poe starts, Stormi finishes, “A little ball of energy, that one.”

Poe nods before meeting Stormi’s eyes again, “You almost didn’t come?”

Stormi nods with another sip of her drink, “This isn’t my typical haunt, if you catch my drift.”

Poe chuckles, “Me either.”

“What is your typical haunt, Mr. Poe?” She hums settling into the warmth of the jacket over her shoulders.

He studies her for a moment, “My couch?”

“Oh, honey. We’re going to have to fix that,” Stormi shakes her head.

“Yeah, well what’s your scene?” Poe banters back, sounding braver than he feels.

“Have you ever heard of First Order-Ups?”

Poe shakes his head.

“I perform there.”

“Oh, are you a singer?”

Stormi laughs, her hand going to Poe’s knee that is almost touching hers. Her hand is warm and gentle. He doesn’t mind the touch.

“Far more scandalous than that,” the corner of her lip twitches up.

“Oh...oh! You’re a…” Poe’s mind immediately goes somewhere it shouldn’t before Stormi interrupts his thoughts.

“Drag queen.”

Poe’s eyes widen at the confession and Stormi’s heart drops into her stomach. She actually kind of liked Poe. But she makes a habit of trying to be honest, especially to men she suspects are tragically straight.

Stormi moves her hand away and bites inside her cheek. 

“Thank you for the drink again, cowboy,” she sets the glass down moving to get up when there is a hand on her wrist.

“Can I buy you another? Please?” Poe’s voice is soft and earnest and Stormi swears for a moment she could fly.

Stormi looks at Poe’s face and there is a soft smile, dimples under the salt and pepper stubble on his cheeks.

“Pinot noir,” Stormi says softly, “I would love a Pinot noir.”

~~~~

Stormi finds herself talking to the roguishly handsome former pilot most of the night. She realizes quickly that talking about his service in the Air Force is not Poe’s choice in topic, but there is so much else they gab on about.

She learns Poe is a bit of a musician. Also very into movies and telly. He has a dog that is in training to be a service animal. He likes the Weather Channel because it calms him and he has little to no idea about drag culture.

“I saw To Wong Foo when I was in high school?” Poe offers with a playful grin.

Stormi hums amused sipping her third glass of wine, “How much of it do you remember?”

“Like...none? I just thought Patrick Swayze was hot. I went through a Swayze phase,” Poe admits not having felt this comfortable in ages.

Stormi laughs brightly and nudges him with her shoulder, bumping her leather to his plaid. 

“At least you’re honest.”

“Devastatingly honest,” Poe snorts. 

Stormi smirks at that. 

“Well then, how is this night going,” Stormi questions, staring at the swirling wine in her glass.

Poe pauses, looking at her softly.

“Interesting. Not what I was expecting. But granted, I thought I would have left hours ago,” Having a panic attack, he wants to add but doesn’t.

Stormi gives him a smile that doesn’t quite meet her eyes, “I definitely did not think I would be spending the night gabbing with a lovely little straight boy.”

Poe furrows his brows and looks almost offended.

“Straight? Whoa, buddy. Card carrying bisexual here,” Poe fegins offence. 

Stormi blinks with a surprised grin, “Well then, cowboy, you may not have been a waste of a night,” she teases clinking her wine glass to his beer bottle. 

\----

“Stor-meeeee! Babe! When’re we going,” Rey whines holding onto Stormi’s arm as she finishes speaking about her first drag show with Poe. 

“Rey, my baby girl, don’t you see mama talking to a nice gentleman,” Stormi teases stroking her short brunette hair. 

Rey looks over at Poe bearily sizing him up, a White Claw still in her hand. She takes a sip and looks back up at Stormi.

“He’s pretty. Is’e gay?” Rey snorts. 

“Mmm, bi,” Stormi stage whispers, winking at Poe who is fiercely blushing. 

Rey nods seemingly more interested in her now empty can, “Can we go home? M’sleepy.”

“Of course you are princess,” Stormi pats her head again standing up, looking a little apologetically at Poe, “I’m sorry to pull a Cinderella, but I gotta get my sweet pumpkin here home.”

Poe nods softly, studying her for a moment, “Can I walk you out?”

“Of course, cowboy.”

Poe, Stormi, and Rey all somewhat stumble out of the bar for various reasons. Rey because of her drunkenness, Stormi for having to half carry her, and Poe because of the numerous pins, plates, and screws that make his leg function. 

“We just live a few blocks south, so we’re just walking. Thank you for the lovely night, Poe, really,” Stormi says earnestly, dropping the facade for a moment, feeling like shy, vulnerable Finn for just the briefest of moments.

Poe grins back, shaking his head softly, “No, thank you, Stormi, really. This night...it’s meant a lot to me really,” Stormi can tell there are words he won’t say or maybe rather, can’t. 

She grins and gives him a small awkward half wave before she remembers the jacket that isn’t hers.

“Oh shit, your jacket…” 

Poe rests his free hand on her shoulder.

“Keep it, it suits you,” he smiles, unintentionally biting at his lip.

Stormi looks at him in shock before she has half the sense to pull him in for a kiss.

Poe leans into hr lips, his weight on his cane, his free hand now cupping Stormi’s face. Rey gasps before giggling next to them. When Poe pulls back, he feels a deft hand pulling out his phone from his pocket. 

Stormi winks and dials a number, her own phone ringing, “Call me sometime. Okay, cowboy.”

Poe nods dumbly as Stormi hands him his phone back and pulls Rey closer as they make their way down the street. Poe watches for a moment before going back into the party, feeling like himself for the first time in what feels like forever.


End file.
